Electronic driving-aids have become increasingly present in today's cars. Various sensor systems have been developed to interpret a driving environment external to a host vehicle, which interpretations are used by such driving-aids to support a driver of the vehicle. Performances of these electronic driving-aids are dependent on reliability of inputs from the sensors. The task of interpreting the driving environment external to a host vehicle is challenging and difficulties often arise when it comes to analysing distances to various objects and discern presence of various objects, such as surrounding vehicles.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved information retrieval arrangement for a host vehicle.